Velgor Stellariath
"Where you see Peace, Freedom and Equality, I see a tyrannical oligarchy waging war on anything that moves." Velgor Stellariath to King Thoron. Triad file: #139046 Name: Velgor Aneiris Stellariath Date of birth: IP3 21, Day 77 Race: Torlan'dahk-Magma Dragon Hybrid Alliegance: Triad (sort of), Project Alpha-Beta-Alpha, The Triad's Eye Primary training: Telepathy Secondary training: Telekinesis Current residence: Torlan'Dastron Previous residence: Ignos Background Velgor is one of the greatest minds in the Triad. He fanatically lives by the virtues of the Ancient Triad, but believes the organisation to have been corrupted, as many of its most powerful members (including King Thoron and Great Benevolent Leader Khaeriel) are monarchs and tyrants. He aspires to bring major reforms to the Triad and eliminate those who do not follow the virtues. He has been arrested 23 times, all for relatively minor crimes such as interrupting meetings and causing unrest. Some members of the Triad, most notably Great Benevolent Leader Khaeriel, want him dead, whereas others, such as the Torlan'incornion, support him in his struggle to reform the Triad. Currently, he resides in Torlan'Dastron, the capital city of Torlan, where he is surrounded by many supporters (although, even in that city, there are royalists who want him dead). On Torlan, Velgor prefers to be known by his middle name because he does not want to be recognised outside of Torlan. The rest of the Triad does not know his middle name, with the exception of a few close allies such as Radon Temporum and Ras'lion Gond, though these call him Velgor anyway. Due to his hybrid nature, Velgor is incapable of shapeshifting. Velgor is a member of the secret society known as the Triad's Eye. As he is also a member of PABA, he has not been executed as he is too valuable for the Triad to lose. This also offers the other Triad's Eyes a degree of protection from the law as the Triad is afraid that Velgor would leave PABA if his friends were attacked. Velgor has a serious demeanour and rarely makes or appreciates jokes. However, he is not above using condescension or sarcasm, much to the chagrin of PABA. He is also extremely stubborn and believes he is almost always right. To make Velgor accept the fact that he may be wrong is an admirable feat, and few have ever achieved this. Velgor rarely fights his enemies face-to-face, preferring to control his enemies and making them carry out his will. When he must fight against those who can resist his control, or if there are too many enemies to fight all at once, Velgor prefers to use telekinesis to combat them. While telekinesis can be used with any object, Velgor has Thelisis, a psychically attuned longsword which requires a lot less effort to move telekinetically. Those who are touched by its blade do not only have their bodies severed, but also their minds, and Velgor can control the severity of the damage. Velgor prefers not to kill his enemies, but is often forced to do so, in which case he will not hesitate to use lethal force. Relationships with Other Characters Radon Temporum "Be quiet, Radon. We don't have time for foolishness." Velgor has often been forced to work together with Radon and respects him for his prowess and trustworthiness. However, Velgor is often irritated by Radon's lightheartedness in the face of danger and believes him to be rash and foolish. Grudgingly, Velgor recognises Radon as a powerful ally whom he cannot afford to lose. Arunya "Once a genocidal sociopath, always a genocidal sociopath" Although Velgor's hatred of Arunya has abated slightly as he recognises the great things she has helped accomplish for the Triad, not to mention the fact that she has saved Velgor's life, Velgor still does not believe it is wise to place as much trust in Arunya as Radon and Ras'lion do. He always keeps one eye open when fighting alongside her. Ras'lion Gond "While I appreciate your eagerness, getting yourself killed is not the best way to win a battle." Although Velgor dismisses Ras'lion's fighting style as brutal and simple, their wildly differing methods of combat are more than made up for by their similar ideals. Velgor sees Ras'lion as a friend, though Ras'lion sees this differently, and agrees with him on almost all moral points. Ras'lion is one of the few people who Velgor enjoys working together with. Aiden "Before you start mindlessly persecuting the Terrans ,know that they are not all as evil as you think." Aiden attempts to stay away from the Velgor as he sees him as a mind invader. The Triad's Eye Eskyriax Godhater Velgor first met Eskyriax when Eskyriax tried to recruit him for the Triad's Eye. While initially sceptical, Velgor has grown to like Eskyriax and places a lot of trust in him. Sirekka Kinian Velgor has known Rek for quite a long time as she is the adopted mother of his friend Morwenna. Velgor never really thought Rek to be as good with computers as she is, and was hugely surprised when she fully unleashed her expertise as part of the Triad's Eye. Pleinac Ruitnoc Velgor has not known Pleinac very long, but he likes her serious, no-nonsense attitude and finds her to be an important asset to the Triad's Eye. Addaon Ennayad Velgor has known Addaon for a long time and befriended him in school in Ignos. He is often annoyed when Addaon cannot keep up with what Velgor is saying, and is also irritated by Addaon's popularity and obsession with social life. Despite the huge differences between them, Velgor and Addaon are good friends and (sometimes) enjoy each other's presence in the Triad's Eye. Morwenna Velgor and Morwenna have been friends for most of their lives and have a lot of mutual interests. They often have conversations which are incomprehensible to the rest of the Triad's Eye, and Velgor believes her to be one of his few intellectual equals. History Velgor was born in the Magmarian town of Ignos to Gwydion Stellariath, a Magma dragon, and Dastron'dahk'Tirva, a Torlan'dahk. He was named by Tirva after the last Emperor of Torlan, who abolished his own monarchy in favour of Peace, Freedom and Equality. His parents were incapable of reproducing conventionally due to the difference between their two species, so Velgor was the product of genetic manipulation. When Velgor was eight years old, Ignos was attacked by Magmarian Tyrants, as it was known to harbour many alien races, which the nationalist government was not pleased about. While Gwydion was killed, Tirva managed to escape to Torlan with Velgor and a handful of other refugees. On Torlan, Velgor learnt to put his prodigious mind to good use and learnt the history and current state of affairs of the Triad. From an early age, he had strong political opinions and had already made up his mind about the Triad's corruption. At the age of sixteen, he decided to dedicate his existence to reforming the Triad and fighting war, oppression and inequality wherever they be found. To achieve this, he and some of the other survivors of the destruction of Ignos formed the secret society the Triad's Eye, which Velgor is fiercely loyal to. Character Development Velgor has changed a lot during his existence, but has always been a hybrid, a psychic and a political activist of varying degrees. Originally, before our group came up with the Triad, he was actually the founder of an underground city called New Ignos and was mainly concerned with protecting it from the Tyrant Legions, which, ironically, we had come up with at the time. It was only recently that he became a protector of the ways of the Triad and even more recently that he was part of the Triad's Eye, some of whom, namely Pleinac and Eskyriax, I had already created before the Triad's Eye. Velgor's arch-nemesis was Khaeriel (who hasn't changed that much at all) for a long time, but now Khaeriel is only one of his many enemies. Velgor's middle name, Aneiris, is only a very recent development and mainly originated from the fact that I decided the name Velgor didn't really fit with his personality and also didn't roll off the tongue as much. As a result, I decided to keep the name Velgor, but only for 'official' purposes, while he is known as Aneiris by his friends. Category:Characters Category:The Triad's Eye